The Lord, The Shade and The Shy by AJK1678
by ajk1678
Summary: inspired by the work of thecrazydeviant i got permission from her to do this work it deals with immortals dealing with the death of a friend


Inspired by the story "Never Ending"

By thecrazydeviant

The Lord, The Shade, and The Shy

By

AJK1678

The shade stood watch as it always had it's large ink black body flowing gently in the wind. Its eyes glowing yellow its large bone white teeth hidden from view. Never moving. Never flinching from its duty. It kept watch for his lord.

Discord.

Discord had traveled to another plane to conquer just over a thousand years ago, but had not returned. It stood in Discord's castle on the terrace looking out across the vast wasteland that was Pandemonium. The sky red, the earth black. Everything was as Discord had made it in his own image.

Chaos incarnate.

This Shade was different. He was the first so his lord had blessed him with a name, Apsu (one who exists from the beginning). His kind knew only of two constants in this world. Incomprehensible evil and violence. But they were loyal to their master. By Discord's will they lived, by Discord's will they died. That was the order of things for them. Apsu turned and floated back inside of the castle's courtroom. As Apsu entered other Shades stood around the twisted throne where Discord had once sat. Even the castle mimics it's former lords outlook. The walls cracked in places other sections of the walls hung by nothing, stairways that seemingly led to nowhere at odd angles. Gaping holes that acted as strange windows into the wasteland that was Pandemonium.

Apsu heard the others whispering to themselves, they were much like him wondering when their lord would return to lead them to this newly conquered land. They grew silent as he approached.

"Apsu, any sign of our lord yet?" One of the shades asked.

"No." Apsu answered his voice a near whisper but always with a dangerous tone.

Apsu stopped amongst them. The rest looked at him seeking answers.

"I am going to travel to the land of the watchers and seek our lord. It is my duty as first to do so. If I find him I will send for you, if not we will wait as commanded. Open a portal!" Apsu ordered waving a great clawed hand. The other Shades gathered focusing their power.

BOOM!

The portal opened and Apsu flew toward it.

Just inside of the Everfree forest a portal opened with a resounding boom causing the animals to scatter from the area. Apsu poured out of it, rose then sniffed the air. He caught his lord's scent. He was close. Now the search began.

It was dark in this world the moon was high in the sky bathing the forest in its light. He turned toward the strongest portion of the scent. He moved to the tree line saw a small town. He would start there.

Apsu entered the town keeping to the shadows muting his presence. Nothing stirred here. The town was empty. He sniffed the air again. Discord had been here at sometime today the scent still hung with the others.

The smell of beasts of order.

He followed it about the town. One scent in particular hung with this master's. It was sweet like honey it also smelled of other animals.

_Maybe my master's servant? Or could have he been captured and made to serve them?_ Apsu growled at the thought of his master suffering such an indignity.

He continued to follow the scent. It led him through a marketplace, then around some other buildings past to what seemed to be a town hall. The trail went out of the town, he followed it past a small stream down the road until it led to a house surrounded by a fence and smaller dwellings hanging from the trees.

"What manner of dwelling is this?" Apsu said aloud in his whispered voice puzzled.

He looked around saw various creatures sleeping around the house as well. He sniffed the air again. Yes his master was here and if he found him in a cage who ever lived here would not live to see the morning light. Apsu moved from shadow to shadow keeping his presence concealed until he came to the front door. He gently tried pushing it open, it was locked. He circled the house found a cracked window flattened himself pushing through the crack until he was completely inside. Apsu rose taking in his surroundings. He found himself in a front room. He sniffed the air again, yes his master was or had been here. A loud snore caused him to rise like a cobra ready to strike talons out ready for the kill. He spun to face this would be attacker head on only to find his lord Discord laying across a couch, sleeping peacefully.

Apsu carefully moved over to him and knelt down.

"My lord." Apsu whispered.

Discord did not stir.

"Lord Discord!" Slightly louder now.

Discord rolled over facing away from him now.

Apsu sighed.

He moved under where Discord slept pulling himself into a tight form fitting underneath the makeshift bed made for his master.

That morning he heard his master stir, he began to pull himself from underneath the couch, rose up and started to speak. Then a small yellow beast of order with a pink mane and tail entered from the stairway, it stopped as it saw him. Their eyes met. Apsu could see and smell the fear that began to consume it. He drew one of his claws out glaring at it. The beast of order began to step back. Apsu placed his other claw on the top of the couch ready to pounce.

"Apsu don't be rude. You're scaring poor Fluttershy to death. Now apologize!" Discord said rising in front of him glaring.

Apsu drew his claws back and knelt before his master.

All three now stood outside the house Fluttershy was busily tending to her other creatures while Discord and Apsu spoke.

"My lord why do you suffer this...this...beast of order?!" Apsu asked pointing accusingly at the yellow beast of order.

"I'm not suffering anything, and even if I did you need to quit pointing it's not polite!" Discord answered dismissively.

"Also her name is Fluttershy." Discord added folding his arms.

Apsu gasped in disbelief and shock throwing his claws to his sides.

"My lord I believe you to be ensorcelled! What manner of magics has this beas- Fluttershy used on you? Did it trick you?! A potion perhaps when you were not looking?" Apsu asked placing his claws on his lords shoulders.

"Calm your self Apsu we are friends!" Discord answered raising his arms joyously.

Apsu stared then began sputtering floating back and forth now, in total shock at his masters new attitude.

"What have they done to you my lord!?" Apsu answered despair in his raspy voice.

"They have done nothing to me! I choose this." Discord answered folding his arms turning away from him.

"Oh by the fiery rivers of Pandemonium-" Apsu face palmed shaking his head still pacing.

"Silence! Now what are you here for, Hmmm?" Discord asked.

Apsu stopped pacing and knelt down again.

"We your loyal servants have been waiting over a thousand years for your return. I came here to see if you were defeated or victorious. What I see now is beyond words..."

Just then the one called Flutter Shy stepped beside Discord.

"Um...It's almost noon, I'll get the tea ready." Flutter Shy said in the softest voice her eyes darting away from Apsu.

"You see? Isn't she just adorable! You even speak softly as she does! I can see you both will be the best of friends soon!" Discord joked.

"I speak like this because you made me too! But it sounds menacing when I do so!" Apsu retorted mixed with anger and disgust.

Discord began to walk with Fluttershy back to the house leaving Apsu staring in disbelief. They made it about half way when Discord stopped, turned and faced Apsu.

"You know, I have a grand idea! Come here my loyal servant!" Discord called out.

Apsu obeyed kneeling at his lord's feet now.

"Fluttershy my dear please come over here as well."

Nervously Fluttershy did so.

"Now face each other." Discord smiled.

Both faced each other Fluttershy looked away.

"Now extend your hoof Flutter Shy...he won't bite he is _loyal _after all..." Discord smiled even bigger.

"Sire please don't! I beg of you.."

"Silence servant! Now...nasaru rikistu. (guard contract)" Discord commanded using the language of Pandemonium.

Apsu glared angrily at Discord then took Fluttershy's hoof one claw under the other over. Then turned and looked at Fluttershy.

"I, Apsu born first of Discord's mighty shadow. Vow to never let harm come to you, until the day you die. Let those who wish you harm hear my roar and know true fear as I strip them of life in your name." Apsu rose releasing Fluttershy's hoof. She in turn quickly pulled it back her eyes wide looking at Discord.

"I...don't think that was really necessary.." Fluttershy's eyes rolled back as she fainted. She hit the ground with a small thud.

Both Discord and Apsu looked at her then back at each other.

"Way to drop the ball on that one Apsu. You didn't even try to cushion her fall."

Apsu slouched shaking his head groaning.

Apsu knelt down picked her up and took her to the house. All the while Discord chuckled.

"Why must you torment me so my lord..."

"She's your lord now, I'll just torment you."

After Fluttershy awoke, Discord explained how the contract worked. About half way through the explanation her hooves stopped shaking the tea cup she held.

"Don't worry my dear! He will simply hide in your shadow no one will ever suspect a thing! Unless they are truly stupid enough to harm you. Then he will spring into action to save the day! Isn't that right Apsu?"

"Yes. I will follow you perform any task that is required. As lord Discord said "You are my lord now."" Apsu added in his near whisper voice.

"So... he's not going to hurt anyone?" Fluttershy asked her tone hushed looking at them both.

"Only if they are truly stupid..." Apsu said his whispered tone low and deadly.

"You see? Just look at you two! Even talking alike again." Discord clapped his hands happily.

Both Apsu and Fluttershy glared at Discord.

"You see you even look at me the same way when you're mad!" Discord laughed.

"My lord please! If you continue I will remove you from her house!" Apsu growled his tone respectful but still dangerous.

"Good! That's what I was hoping to hear from you! You would even challenge me if I would dare to harm a single hair on that pretty little mane of hers."

"That's quite alright. I won't need any help removing him from my house on my own!" Fluttershy said nodding authoritatively, her voice slightly raised from its normal hushed tone.

"But my lord! You mustn't soil your hooves with such work. Allow me!" Apsu began to move toward Discord.

"And will you Stop calling me "lord"! I'm a girl you know!" Fluttershy pouted looking at Apsu.

Apsu stopped turned and looking at Fluttershy.

"Then precisely what would you have me call you? Irnini perhaps?"

Discord bellowed with laughter.

"Why? What does that mean?" Fluttershy asked thinking it something mean sounding.

"It means "sweet smelling lady" in the tongue of pandemonium. Your scent is sweet like honey." Apsu answered.

Fluttershy blushed.

"I mean no insult." Apsu looked at Discord his yellow eyes narrowed.

"No..It's quite nice of you to say about me I think that will do." Fluttershy answered.

"Very well Irnini, how should I assist you this day?"

Fluttershy thought for a moment.

"Well you can start by being more pleasant. And you should smile more often." Fluttershy said politely.

"Irnini, we Shades are not born pleasant, but I can try smiling more if you like." Apsu sighed.

"Then smile." Fluttershy answered.

Apsu rolled his glowing yellow eyes, then proceeded to bare his long bone white razor teeth.

Fluttershy fainted again but this time Apsu caught her, gently placing her down on the floor.

"See! I knew you would be good at this!" Discord laughed again.

"My lord please..." Apsu groaned.

Year 1: Proper tea etiquette

Discord and Fluttershy sat at the table, a tea set neatly placed between them. Sugar, milk, honey and tea leaves were placed in the proper order around the tea set. Apsu floated by the table between them looking curiously at the kettle and cups.

"Oh how I do love tea time with you!" Discord giggled looking at Fluttershy adoringly.

"So do I Discord. Now Apsu if you please, steep the tea." Fluttershy answered looking at Apsu now.

"Why am I doing this again Irnini?" Apsu answered in his hushed voice sounding positively bored.

"Because I can't hide you forever, and I plan on properly introducing you to my friends. But first you must learn proper tea etiquette." Fluttershy answered in a dignified tone.

"Very well then Irnini. How do I start?" Apsu asked.

"First place the tea leaves into the kettle of hot water, let it sit for a few minutes to allow the tea to steep. I like my tea moderately strong and lightly sweetened. How would you like yours Discord?" Fluttershy asked.

Discord was busily dumping honey and sugar into his cup.

"I feel like very strong very sweet today!" Discord answered holding up his cup.

Apsu did as commanded and placed some tea leaves into the kettle, then closed the lid.

"Now what?" Apsu asked looking at fluttershy.

"Now we can tell a story or talk about our day. How about you start Apsu?"

Apsu stared at her blankly.

"Well?" Fluttershy said politely.

"I doubt you would find my day very exciting Irnini." Apsu replied flatly.

"How about I demonstrate to Apsu?" Discord offered.

"That would help, now listen how he tells us about his day Apsu." Fluttershy smiled nodding.

"Well after I woke up I ran into Pinkie Pie in town this morning. Oh you must simply meet her Apsu I bet she would even be willing to throw you a party! Oh! I also ran into Rarity as well, she needs you to stop by and check on some dresses she is making for a fashion show. She wanted ask if you can model some for her."

Apsu slammed his claws onto the table rattling the tea set and condiments.

"I forbid such a thing! Irnini will not be paraded around in such a way! Such actions are beneath her!"

Both Discord and Fluttershy flinched at the sudden outburst.

"I'll have you know that I can make my own mind up if you please!" Fluttershy chided.

"Irnini I mean no insult. Surely you wouldn't entertain such a thing!"

"Well it sounded like to me _you _were trying to tell your contractor what to do." Discord smirked.

"Stay out of this!" Apsu growled to Discord.

"uh..Apsu?" Fluttershy said quietly.

"What!" Apsu hissed his patience wearing thin.

"The tea?" Fluttershy questioned looking away.

Apsu looked at her then down at the tea kettle.

"I want to leave!"

"No."

"Why not?!"

"You didn't ask politely!"

Apsu at his wits end raised up sneering.

"May..I..leave...please!"

Fluttershy stared at him.

"Yes you may." Fluttershy said fearful.

Apsu promptly flew to the nearest tree roaring while digging his talons in to it, he started to pull it free from the earth.

Discord flew from his side of the table next to Fluttershy cupping her ear.

"Fluttershy you must be firm with him otherwise he will never respect you. Quickly now, give him a command." Discord whispered.

Fluttershy swallowed hard then stood placing her hooves on the table.

"Apsu! You stop that right this minute! There are birds nesting in that tree!" Fluttershy called out nervously but firmly.

Apsu released the tree then slammed his large fist into the ground in a fit of rage.

"Stop that at once! There are gophers that live there!" she commanded again with more assertiveness.

"IS THERE NO WHERE ON THIS PROPERTY THAT ISN'T INFESTED BY SOME SORT OF VERMIN!" Apsu roared completely frustrated, darting away back toward the house as quickly as possible.

"It is as I told you. He must obey every command you give him. Your friends are quite safe unless you wish otherwise. Now, about that tea." Discord said while holding out his cup.

Fluttershy looked at Discord then left the table for the house.

Apsu floated in the back yard grumbling to himself facing away from the house.

"Apsu?" Fluttershy called out coming around the house.

"Yes Irnini?" Apsu's voiced filled with distaste.

"Do you hate me?" Fluttershy asked softly.

Apsu turned and faced her but said nothing.

"Be honest." She asked eyes glistening.

"Yes." Apsu answered curtly.

"Why?"

"Because you are unfit to command me! I am a shade! I was created to conquer! To do battle! Not to entertain at tea, not to make small talk! You frustrate me so with these indignities! I only suffer them because I am contracted to you and no other reason!"

Fluttershy held back her tears but remembered what Discord had said.

"What are you called in your land?" Fluttershy commanded firmly.

"What do you mean?" Apsu sneered.

"You know what I mean you big jerk, what are your kind called?"

"We are called gissu (Shade) in our native tongue."

"Well then Gissu, you _are_ going to entertain at tea! You _will _make small talk! And...and...you will stand on your head until our guests arrive next week at noon!"

With that Fluttershy turned around flourished her tail at him entered her house slamming the door behind her.

Apsu did as commanded and stood on his head.

A few minutes later Discord appeared next to Apsu in a puff of smoke.

"Well I see that went well." Discord chuckled.

"Irnini refuses to call me by my proper name. The name you gave me."

Both were silent, then Discord chuckled again.

"This is far worse than I thought it would be my lord."

"What do you mean?"

" I terrify her, but she showed strength and commanded me as if you would have. I'm beginning to like her."

"I like the fact that you're standing on your head." Discord laughed pulling his own head off then standing on it.

"Oh shut up my lord."

Year 3:The picnic

Discord floated near Fluttershy as they traveled in the Everfree forest. Both were speaking about the current day's events. They spoke about Twilight and her new mission to gather as much information about Fluttershy's new bodyguard. Not directed by Celestia or Luna but her own inquisitive nature.

"Twilight asked me if she could borrow Apsu for the day so I told him to behave himself and answer all questions honestly." Fluttershy said as they walked along.

Discord laughed out loud.

"Oh she must be raking him over the coals so to speak with all of the questions she must be asking! How I would love to be there! But instead I get the joy of spending time with you again today!" Discord said happily.

Discord did take a perverse pleasure in tormenting Apsu.

They followed the path through the woods where they came out to a clearing with a pond. Discord snapped his fingers. With a puff of smoke a picnic set appeared with all sorts of drinks and food. He glided over to one side of blanket that covered the ground pulling two glasses out of the basket.

"It's your day today my dear Fluttershy! We will do anything you see fit, go anywhere you see fit!" Discord said offering her a glass of juice.

Fluttershy walked over and sat across from him.

She thought for a moment.

"Why are you so nice to me Discord?" Fluttershy asked taking the glass.

Discord smiled at her.

"Because you are a sweet and kind pony, who gave me a fair chance. Even when I was causing you and your friends trouble you still sought to make friends with me. Forgave me even. I'm showing you gratitude for our friendship you created. I will treasure it always." Discord said before taking a large bite of cake.

Fluttershy smiled and looked away.

"I knew that you weren't a bad person. I think being turned to stone for a thousand years was punishment enough. Celestia was right to give you a second chance." Fluttershy answered looking back at him.

Discord's heart soared with joy as she looked at him. In all of the years he had existed he never had felt this way about a lesser being. No she wasn't lesser, she was a wonderfully delicate kind pony that needed, no deserved to be protected and treasured. He was right to have Apsu guard her. He knew that the things that he would be doing to help Twilight do would earn him enemies across the land. Someone needed to be there for her at the times when he could not.

_Tell her you fool, _he thought. _Tell her that you love her! Tell her you would spend an eternity reshaping this world just for her! You would carve her image into the moon itself just for her if it would bring her happiness. Tame the mightiest beast! Topple the largest mountain! Tell her!_

Her soft voice brought him back from his thoughts.

"Discord?"Fluttershy said softly.

"Yes?"

Fluttershy started to blush.

"Would..you.. hold my hoof?" Fluttershy asked.

Discord's heart skipped a beat. He gently took her hoof into his clawed hand. Looking deeply into her eyes.

"I would for all of time." Discord smiled.

As Discord held her hoof, flowers began to sprout and bloom around them. His power manifesting with his emotions, the flowers grew tall large and beautiful. Fluttershy looked around in amazement, taking in the view. She looked at him still blushing and smiled closing her eyes, enjoying the moment they shared.

Year:4 Moon lit garden

Over the last year Discord and Fluttershy began to spend more time together. Apsu objected initially but finally relented. He did so because he knew it would make both of his lords happy. Instead he began to spend his "off time" with Princess Twilight. He found her most "agreeable and learned" as he put it. He began to call Twilight " Ninmulmulla" (Lady of many stars) because of her mark on her flank.

Apsu placed Irnini's plate on the table in her kitchen. Then neatly placed the food in the center of the table.

"Irnini! Your food awaits please come and eat." Apsu called out making sure everything was placed correctly.

"Coming!" Fluttershy called back almost singing.

She entered the kitchen dressed in a frilly sundress and hat. Apsu stared for a moment then returned to his duties, pulling out her chair motioning her to sit. Fluttershy almost seemed to dance as she trotted to the table and sat down.

"Spending more time with my lord today?" Apsu asked placing her tea cup down then pouring her tea.

"Oh yes! Hes taking me out to see a show then we are going for a walk in the Canterlot gardens! It's going to be most wonderful!" Fluttershy said happily.

Apsu nodded.

"This pleases me that you are happy with my lord Irnini. Since you are leaving Ninmulmulla has asked that I stop by her castle and decipher some texts for her. May I go?" Apsu asked in his hushed voice.

Fluttershy smiled broadly.

"Of course! Twilight said you have been most helpful to her. Do you enjoy spending time with her?" Fluttershy teased.

Apsu stopped what he was doing turned and faced her.

"I simply find things to do while you are away." Apsu replied putting away some dishes.

Fluttershy did her best to hide her smile.

Discord and Fluttershy had finished watching the show and traveled to the Canterlot gardens that night. The moon shone brightly lighting up the flowers and paths that wound through it. Fluttershy's hooves clacked against the cobblestones as she walked with her love. She watched as Discord glided to a set of flowers gathered some, then made them into a wreath. He glided back removing her hat and placed it upon her head.

"There! Now they are truly beautiful!" Discord gazing at her lovingly.

Fluttershy blushed in response looking away. Every time he did something like this her heart would beat faster almost out of her chest. She really enjoyed the time they spent together. Ever since the picnic in the forest things had really changed between them. She found herself thinking about him every chance she had. How he had changed in these last few years. How much he valued her. How often told her so. She knew he meant it every time. He truly made her happy with both words and deeds.

She returned her gaze to him, looking deeply into his eyes. Her emotions running high making her legs shake slightly.

_Come on, _she thought_. Tell him how you feel! That you would be with him. Hold on to him as tightly as you could and never let go! Travel all over the world with him. Even give up your element of harmony just to be with him! That they could find someone else to take your place in Twilight's court of harmony! Tell him that you love him deeper than any ocean in this world! Tell him!_

Discord's voice brought her back to the present.

"Fluttershy?"

"Yes Discord?"

"Thank you for coming out with me tonight. It really meant a lot to me to spend this time with you." Discord said edging closer to her.

"Discord..." Fluttershy said edging closer as well.

"Fluttershy...would...you hold me?"

Fluttershy stood on her back legs throwing her front legs around him.

"I would for all of time." Fluttershy answered placing her head on Discord's chest hearing his great heart beating rapidly.

They released briefly then kissed.

Discord's magic again manifested and mixed with harmony causing the flowers in the garden to grow and glow brightly. Light erupted from every open flower filling the garden with light. Testament that love and trust can even blossom between chaos and harmony.

Year 9 day 360: Affliction

Apsu floated by Fluttershy's bed. She had taken ill for the last week and barely got out of bed. He had sent for his lord to inform him of her sudden illness. Discord and Twilight had traveled to the Crystal Empire to help out with peace talks with some dragons. He expected his lord back any day now. But things were not looking well. Irnini barely ate and slept often. Her fevers ran high. Something needed to be done.

"Irnini is there anything I can do for you?" Apsu asked using a wet cloth to wipe her brow.

Fluttershy looked at him and nodded.

"What is your wish?"

"Walk with me to Zecora's, she might have some medicine that will help." Fluttershy said weakly.

"Very well. Are you able to walk?" Apsu said helping her out of her bed.

Fluttershy nodded took a few steps then collapsed.

"Irnini! Are you alright?" Apsu asked helping her up again.

"Yes, I'll manage. I want to be back before Discord comes home."

After leaving the house Apsu hid in Fluttershy's shadow so she could walk without frightening anyone as they traveled. They soon found themselves in the Everfree forest. Fluttershy trotted along the worn path that led to zecora's house.

She was not alone.

An old king timberwolf stalked her. It stood easily at 25 feet and weighed upwards of 12 tons. It had picked up her scent as she entered the forest. It knew this pony was sick and weak. An easy target and meal. The king timberwolf's petrified skin was pocked with scratches and chips from past battles with it's former prey. It moved stealthily through the forest keeping the pony in view. It knew the pony would stop and rest and when it did that was the time to strike.

"Irnini are you alright?" Apsu asked from her shadow.

"I just need to stop and catch my breath that's all. Just for a few minutes" Fluttershy stopped and laid down. Breathing heavily.

"Take your time there is no rush I will wait as long as you need Irnini.."

The king timberwolf saw its opportunity, it slowly moved toward the pony, it picked up speed still moving quietly, then went to full out sprint knocking trees over as it charged. It leapt at her, claws out teeth bared eyes wild with anticipation of the kill.

Time seemed to slow down as Fluttershy turned her head facing the direction of the sudden sound of crashing coming toward her. She looked as the king timberwolf jumped at her. Her eyes widened in fear as it drew closer to her. She tried to get up stumbled watching as the mass of stone and teeth flew at her.

Two great taloned hands flew from her shadow grabbing the timberwolf by the throat, slamming it down to the ground. Apsu pulled himself from Fluttershy's shadow crashing into the muzzle of the old wolf. Apsu's face now next to the wolf's own staring into the creature's eyes. Apsu's yellow eyes flashed with rage his own mouth open now bearing his own long bone white razor teeth. Apsu tightened his grip with his left claw it was followed by the sound of cracking stone. Apsu began punching the wolf repeatedly, each strike threw pieces of petrified wood and black ichor from Apsu's fist into the air. The wolf surprised at the sudden attack growled, stood, then rolled into Apsu trying to bite him. Apsu struck the wolf with a hard right letting the wolf go with his left claw, splintering the right side of the wolf's skull. The wolf was thrown by the impact, it landed on its feet but it was staggered. Apsu flew at the wolf roaring so loud it shook the trees around him.

The wolf side stepped him and bit into Apsu's right arm severing it. Black ichor splashed across the ground and trees. Further enraged Apsu hammer fisted the wolf down to the ground with his left. A new right arm grew in place of the severed limb.

"Irnini! Avert your eyes!" Apsu yelled out.

Apsu placed his left hand on the back of the neck of the wolf then placed his right on its upper jaw, then in a show of raw power ripped the top portion of wolf's skull off by it's muzzle.

The wolf defeated Apsu loosed a long roar triumphantly throwing the top of the skull to the ground.

Apsu stood shaking with rage only coming out of it when he heard Irnini call for him.

Apsu darted back to Irnini. Scooping her up in his arms.

"We must hurry. Tell me where to go from here."

"Just follow the path you will see it." Fluttershy answered.

"Good, you need some tea. You always seem to feel better after some tea." Apsu started to glide quickly down the path toward Zecora's house.

Apsu carried Fluttershy all the back to her house the next morning, he left before dawn to ensure no one would see him with her. He arrived back at her house and placed her back into her bed. The medicine that Zecora had given her had relieved her of the fever. But she was still weak with what ever afflicted her. She slept soundly. Apsu stood by her bed. Ready to tend to anything that she needed.

That afternoon Discord appeared in the living room from a puff of smoke.

"Apsu! Where is she! Where is fluttershy?" Discord called out darting about the house.

Apsu left Fluttershy's room calling out to Discord.

"She's in her bed my lord, resting. Do try to be quiet she needs her rest."

"I returned as fast as I could, blasted dragons wouldn't listen to anything we had to say, I would have been back yesterday but I had to stay and help. Twilight said she will return soon to help if she can. How is she?" Discord's voice filled with concern.

"Not well, I took her to Zecora. The medicine she gave her helped with the fever but she is still sick." Apsu answered.

Discord glided past him and into Fluttershy's room. Discord stayed with her the rest of the day.

The next morning Discord called for Apsu. Apsu appeared at the doorway to Fluttershy's room.

"How is she? Is there anything she needs?" Apsu asked floating by the door frame.

"I'm taking her to Celestia, stay here until we return." Discord said he held Fluttershy close to him.

Apsu moved out of the way so his lord could carry her out.

Discord appeared in the throne room of Celestia. Discord did not appear as he always did with some great joke or funny prop, but with tears in his eyes, holding the one person he would treasure for all of time.

Later that afternoon Discord returned. He placed Fluttershy back into her bed, then went back down stairs. Apsu watched as his lord sat on the couch, and began to weep uncontrollably.

About two hours later Discord called for Apsu. Apsu Pulled himself from the shadows and knelt down at his master's feet.

"Apsu, I need you to do something for me." Discord said his eyes puffy from crying most of the day.

"What do you wish of me my lord?"

"I want you to possess her."

"To what end my lord?"

"It will save her life."

"No it will not."

Discord angrily slammed his fist into the couch ripping the cushion.

"You deny me? The one who gave you life?" Discord voice trembled with rage and a terrible sadness.

"I am contracted to Irnini, not you my lord!" Apsu stood now.

"Didn't you hear me? It will save her and you can still serve her!"

"To what end my lord! To...what...end? Over time I will begin to dominate her mind, her soul! She will become a shell of what she was! Marred by madness and rage! I will do no.. such... thing!" Apsu said getting enraged.

Discord rose as well facing Apsu his face twisted in anger.

"You would challenge me Shade!?" Discord roared.

"I would fight you until there was nothing left of me!" Apsu roared back.

Discord trembled with grief, his bottom lip quivering. More tears falling from his eyes.

"My lord they are called beasts of order for a reason! They are born, they live, and they die! And I know death well my lord or have you forgotten what I was created for?"

"I CAN'T LOSE HER YOUR FOOL!" Discord yelled tears streaming from his eyes.

Apsu looked at his master full of disgust.

"I am glad now that I was contracted to Irnini! You were quite right in the mind set that she needs to be protected! She needed to be protected from you! You disgust me! You would destroy the very thing you hold dear, just to hold on to the pieces!" Apsu growled.

Both creatures of pandemonium stood eye to eye enraged ready to do battle. Then her soft voice called them back to the present. Both of them forgot about the argument and raced to Fluttershy's bed side.

Year 10, 2 weeks: Nasaru rikistu

After Fluttershy passed away Discord was no where to be seen. Princess Cadence was chosen as the temporary owner of the element of kindness until someone else was found.

Princess Twilight Sparkle sat in her throne room with the others discussing possible actions for the upcoming events in the town and the Crystal Empire.

As she was speaking a guard opened the door interrupting her.

"Princess Twilight! Princess Twilight! A Shade has appeared in the graveyard! The people ask that you help get rid of it."

Twilight stopped speaking and motioned for the rest to follow her.

When they arrived at the graveyard Apsu floated by a tombstone his shape flowing with the wind.

"Apsu? Is that you?" Twilight called out.

Apsu didn't move. He just floated staring down at the tombstone.

"Apsu, what are you doing here? Is there something wrong?" Twilight called out again.

Apsu still said and did nothing just continued to stare at the tombstone.

"If you want to talk I'm right here. It's me Ninmulmulla." Twilight said again trotting over to him. She now stood next to him looking at his yellow eyes. They were not hateful or mean as they used to be. they were sad, filled with grief. She looked at the tombstone now. She already knew who it belonged too. It bore the mark of the element of kindness.

"I miss her too. She was a good friend. We are all going to miss her very much. Do you want to talk about it?" Twilight said still looking at Apsu.

Apsu still hung in the air saying nothing just focused on the gravestone.

"Apsu, if you want to be alone I understand. We will wait for you over there, when your done I want you to come back to my castle. You can wait for Discord there. When you're ready to leave just let us know." Twilight said turning and moving back toward the others.

Before she got half way there she heard Apsu speak.

"Ninmulmulla?"

Twilight stopped turned and looked over at him. She saw the grief that overwhelmed him, tears flowed from his yellow glowing eyes.

"I...I miss our tea time. I miss being told to stand on my head. I miss Irnini..." Apsu cried in his whisper soft voice.

Twilight's eyes along with the others filled with tears.

They knew that Apsu was doing his best at expressing how he felt without use of force or hateful words. He then glided over to Twilight Sparkle.

"Extend your hoof Ninmulmulla." Apsu asked while he knelt down.

Twilight did so. She looked puzzled.

Apsu placed one claw over and one claw under her hoof.

"I, Apsu born first of Discord's mighty shadow. Vow to never let harm come to this hallowed ground. The bones of your friends will know true peace as I stand watch. Never will this land be desecrated, until the day I die. Where you find loss. I will find purpose."

Apsu rose then began to float back to the tombstone, he began to meld with the shadow that was cast from it.

"Know, that I will be watching. Call upon me if you need me."

Twilight and the others bowed respectfully. Then they all turned and headed back to Twilight's castle.

A few minutes later Discord appeared in his usual puff of smoke.

"I saw what you did. You entered into a contract without my permission." Discord said looking down at the shadow of the tombstone.

"I know my lord."

"Why?"

"Like you I made a choice, I knew it would make you happy if I did so. I protected Irnini in life, now I choose to protect her in death. None will disturb this place. Besides what is a shade without purpose? Just a shadow that whispers menacingly."

Discord smiled, it was bittersweet.

"Did they ever tell you how I was a bad influence?"

They both laughed.

"I'm going to go away for a while Apsu. But when I return I have a grand idea. I think you will like it." Discord said giving a sly smile now.

"I will await your return my lord."

True to his word Apsu watched over the gravestones. On the first anniversary of Fluttershy's death Discord returned. They held a grand tea party in the cemetery and did so every year after. Apsu floated silently steeping tea or making small talk, but he really liked to tell the stories of how he had served Irnini for those short ten years. He never grew tired of telling them. The ponies in town never got tired of hearing them. Soon other ponies would just come by the cemetery to talk or have tea with Apsu.

He performed this kindness, this labor of love to honor the sweet smelling pony who once made him stand on his head for a week. He laughs while tears stream from his eyes every time he tells that story.


End file.
